


Sometimes alcohol is the solution

by twijfelaar



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Jessica Jones gets invited to a party by Trish walker. Jessica can't help but look out for her and Trish is confused about her feelings. Things happen, Jessica saves the night and Trish feels guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes alcohol is the solution

Jessica can’t help but think she expected something else. Trish has brought her to a party of one of her co stars and when they arrive they both get handed red cups with questionable beverages inside. Trish too trusting wants to take a sip but Jessica grabs the cup and puts them on a cabinet close by.

“If you wanna drink I will get you something. Has no one ever told you not to take drinks from a stranger?”

Trish shrugs nonchalantly and Jessica is reminded that Trish is in public and thus turns into Patsy. It’s crazy scary how she can switch between the personas. Sometimes Jessica wonders whether Trish is even real, or that she is simple another persona she plays. Jessica shakes her head and grins.

“Stay here, I will get us some drinks.”

Two can play that game, Jessica has been playing her role ever since she woke up in the hospital bed with the news that her whole family died. She is the grieving troubled teenager, uncaring and harsh. She got that role perfected and sometimes she forgets she is not actually that person. It’s not that she doesn’t like people, but the world the walkers brought her into is just full of assholes and Jessica has no need or energy to deal with assholes. She has bigger things to worry about, like making sure no one figures out she could easily lift the couch with the people still sitting on it.

A part of the apartment has been turned into a bar and Jessica looks at the drinks on the tables. She grabs the fruitiest drinks she can find and walks back to Trish. People who happen to bump into her have difficulty staying on their feet and Jessica is just happy none of the drinks have ended up on her shirt.

 

When she gets to the spot she left Trish at, Trish is not there and Jessica has learned to not let her panic show when she can’t find Trish. It’s quite crazy how she has been focused on Trish ever since the accident. Like a duckling imprinting on its mother, it’s pathetic but Jessica can’t help it. She hears Trish before she sees her, or Patsy, because the laugh she hears is nothing like Trish’s laugh, Trish’s laugh is mostly snorts, like she is trying not to laugh but the air comes bubbling out of her nose, Patsy’s laugh is a hard laugh, mouth wide open, head thrown back and so obviously fake. Fake for people who know her, because the guests around her eat it up like it’s free candy, or XTC, Jessica has truly no clue what rich kids take. The music is way too loud and people need to scream to hear eachother.

One of the older cast mates has his arm slung around Trish’s shoulders and seems to pull her close to him. Without a second thought Jessica comes between them, uses her hips (and super strength) to send the dude crashing into the chair they are standing next to and hands Trish her drink. Trish immediately takes a big shot out of the glass, and she rubs her fingers together which means she is nervous.

People look at them weirdly for a moment but then Trish empties her glass in one big shot and cheers are heard around them, whatever people were looking at, it is over and the party continues. The dude that was too close to Trish has recovered from being shoved into a chair and appears behind them.

“Who is your friend, Patsy?”

Jessica looks at Trish, but Trish has really gotten into the role of Patsy.

“Chad, this is Jessica. My mom adopted her remember.”

A look of recognition appears on Chad’s face and he moves his face close to her own to scream into her ear.

“O you are that orphan chick, your family died in that crash didn’t they?”

Jessica is reminded not for the first time that rich kids are assholes and before she can say something, Chad gets pushed away by Trish.

“What the fuck Chad, what is that for a shitty way to start a conversation. Fuck off.”

Trish grabs her hand and pulls her away from Chad, who yells at them.

“Hey just trying to start a conversation, don’t get your panties twisted.”

 

Trish has laced their fingers together and is pulling her towards the hall, where there are less people but more people making out. It does mean that there is some sort of quiet so they don’t have to scream to hear each other.

Trish looks at her with an apologetic look on her face and Jessica finds she doesn’t mind that much, not when this is the first sign of Trish she has seen since they stepped through the goddamn door.

“I am sorry about him, he is an asshole.”

“Don’t apologize for him. Not your fault.”

Trish leans against the wall and takes a shaky breath, Jessica looks at her with concern.

“Are you having a panic attack?”

“I think I might.”

Jessica is surprised about the honesty Trish shows. Trish hates looking weak, she allows herself to look weak with Jessica around, but she has never given a straight answer like just now. Jessica knows she hates herself for it, feels like Trish’s problems are nothing compared to Jessica’s. Jessica believes Trish has every right to have panic attacks, thinks her problems are different but just as bad. Jessica slowly moves her hand to the side of Trish’s face. Trish leans into her hand and closes her eyes.

“Hey, I am here. We are two 16 year olds at a party where we can get free booze. I am here, I could totally punch someone and get away with it right now. Just blame it on the alcohol.”

A smile appears on Trish’s face, she still is leaning into Jessica’s hand and Jessica is starting to feel a bit awkward.

“How much did you drink before I gave you that fruity stuff?”

Trish immediately opens her eyes and moves her head away from the hand.

“Nothing, Jesus Jessica. I am not drunk.”

The she grabs the fruity drink Jessica still has in her hand and grins. Patsy is back and ready to get drunk because what was in the glass is gone.

“But I am going to be!”

And before Jessica can comment about how Trish is stealing all her drinks she has left the hall and Jessica is left alone with couples necking each other in close vicinity.

“Get a fucking room, Jesus.”

Jessica shuffles into the room and heads straight to the booze table and sees expensive whiskey, and well, that should do the trick.

 

Expensive whiskey does the trick, Jessica almost finished the whole bottle and she feels buzzed, not drunk but buzzed. Learning new things about her super powers is interesting, apparently her super strength gave her a super resilient liver and while the rest of the party is starting to puke and or fall sleep where they are standing. Jessica is simply watching everyone with an interest she hasn’t had before. Patsy has been sitting with Chad and his mates for the whole night, Jessica has been drinking and eying the group with interest.

It is weird to see these people like this, they are well known actors and most are believed to be role models for little kids and here they all are, underage drinking and all.

“Jessica come here!”

Trish is holding her hand out towards her, using her hand to beckon her. Jessica’s first reaction is to decline, she doesn’t like to be called like she is some sort of dog, Trish seems to understand because she pouts and adds a cute.

“Please.”

That does it and Jessica grabs the whiskey and walks towards the group, Trish shoves one of her cast mates away from her so there is place for Jessica to sit. Jessica slowly sits down and the group has gotten quiet. They stare at her like they are expecting her to do something and for a moment Jessica is worried Trish told them, Patsy told them, Trish would never do that.

“Stop staring at her you freaks.”

Trish looks around the group and people begin chatting again and Trish leans into Jessica’s side. Putting her head on Jessica’s shoulder and Jessica can feel the body heat coming through her clothes. Jessica decides she likes this, and looking around the group of people that gathered in the circle she can almost feel at ease. That is until Chad decides to sit on the other side of Trish and tries to get her to lean against him.  Too bad Jessica has super strength and she only needs to keep her arm around Trish’s shoulder to keep her exactly where she is. He looks suspiciously at her, Trish not noticing anything because she is clearly in a drunken haze just leans more into Jessica. Jessica can’t help but grin triumphantly. That is until Chad gets a grin on his face as well and suddenly Jessica is not sure what she should do. She feels like she should take Trish home.

“Good you brought a bottle, that’s all we need for a nice game of spin the bottle!”

He grabs the whiskey bottle from her hands and Jessica could hold onto it but she has been testing him all night. Getting him frustrated right now just seems like a really bad idea. Trish has woken up when she heard spin the bottle and for a short moment there seems to be panic in her eyes, but it is gone before Jessica can confirm and Jessica might have imagined it. She might not be drunk, but she isn’t sober either. Everyone around her seems to agree that it is the best plan ever and Jessica almost wants to stand up and leave but Trish grabs her hand. When Jessica looks at her, her face shows the trademark Patsy smile but Jessica can feel the trembling of Trish’s hand, so Jessica stays.

Spin the bottle is not that bad, Jessica now has kissed some cute nerdy dude who plays some secondary character, one of the mean girls which got all the boys hollering but really it could be worse. By some stroke of luck, Trish hasn’t had the bottle point in her direction, the trembling in her hand has gone and she seems relaxed.

Chad has gotten the bottle pointed at him a few times and he seems to revel into making the people he has to kiss as uncomfortable as possible. He probably thinks it’s cute or something but Jessica can’t help but roll her eyes every time he makes some asshole comment.

He gives the bottle a twirl, way too hard, which makes it a bit awkward to watch to see where it stops. Jessica watches with rapid attention as the bottle starts slowing down and ends up stopping in front of Trish. She immediately tenses up and Chad lets out a holler of excitement.

Jessica feels disgusted and really wishes she could just knock Chad out and leave. Almost everyone else in the circle has noticed Trish’s discomfort and nerdy dude even tries to help.

“Hey dude, not everyone wants to kiss you. You are not that great why don’t we just go do something else.”

Chad actually has the audacity to look angry.

“Shut the fuck up Michael. There are rules, I get to kiss Patsy and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Jessica has heard enough and stands up.

“Actually there is something we could do about it, like leave. Thanks for the booze.”

Jessica simple lifts Trish up and starts walking away from the group. The rest of the group noticing that the fun has ended starts to break out of the circle and start lounging on the multiple chairs and couches in the apartment. Chad still looks fucking pissed. He gets up, swaying on his legs a bit and follows them into the hall. The necking couples have left and Jessica is getting Trish into her jacket. Chad enters the hall and Jessica can see people forcefully look away from the scene that is about to enfold.

“What the fuck Patsy, you can’t just suddenly leave during a game.”

“Yes I can. Especially when it’s about kissing you. Fuck Chad you are fucking creepy.”

Trish crawls further in her jacket and Jessica is totally ready to leave and get home. Chad however is having none of it and steps closer towards them. He still has the bottle in his hand.

“I spun this bottle and it pointed towards you which means you owe me a fucking kiss.”

Jessica looks at Trish and Trish confidently opens the apartment door.

“I don’t owe you a fucking thing.”

Jessica feels strangely proud of Trish right now, she knows that Patsy doesn’t stand up for herself much, even Chad looks surprised. Jessica can basically feel the eyes of the other guests staring into the hall. Trish and Chad seem to be in some staring match and Jessica grabs the back of Trish’s jacket.

“Alright, like I said thanks for the booze. Bye.”

And she forcefully gets Trish out of the apartment. They stand in the big entrance and Jessica puts her arm around Trish’s waist.

“Let’s get us home.”

Jessica could have easily lifted her but Trish hates that, so she simple makes sure she is supported when she walks. They take the stairs and Trish leans heavily on Jessica. They slowly move downstairs towards the lobby. The doorman is not there and a elevator opens.

Out walks Chad still looking pissed and Jessica looks around for camera’s, they are here but she is not going to let those stop her from stopping Chad whatever he has planned. Whatever he has planned it’s not good. Jessica puts Trish on one of the seats in the lobby.

“I will take care of it.”

Before Trish can say something, Jessica walks towards Chad, while he is also coming her way. He is swinging the bottle like a bat.

“You fucking dyke, I am gonna knock you out and”

Before he can finish his sentence Jessica swings her fist in his face and like she expected he goes down like a sack of potatoes. She shakes her swinging hand a bit trying to get the pain to disappear, which it does after a few seconds.

“O man I have wanted to do that all night. Alright we are done here.”

Trish is looking at her with a smile on her face. Jessica shrugs her shoulders and smiles back.

“Couldn’t help myself.”

 

They end up taking a cab and Jessica tells the driver to get them to the corner of the block, no need for Dorothy to wake up. She has freakishly good hearing.  

Trish has crawled close against her again, hiding her face from the cab driver.

“I am sorry.”

Jessica can’t help but look surprised when she hears Trish hears the words.

“What are you sorry for?”

She can feel Trish shrug.

“I don’t know, the party I guess. The whole spinning the bottle thing.”

This time Jessica shrugs.

“Spinning the bottle wasn’t that bad. Michael was nice and what is her name? Caroline? She was fine as well. I had no complaints until Chad decided to be a dick.”

The cab drivers looks at her through the mirror and Jessica rolls her eyes.

“Dude you are a fucking cab driver. I am sure you have heard worse.”

Trish has gone surprisingly quiet.

“You okay?”

Jessica looks down at Trish and before she can answer the cab driver forcefully turns around and demands his money, since they arrived at their destination. Jessica hands over the cash and shoves Trish out of the cab. Jessica makes sure Trish doesn’t hit the ground and the moment she closes the door the cab speeds away.

“What an asshole. Hey what got you suddenly so quiet?”

Trish looks at the ground and is shuffling her feet. Jessica is getting worried, they are out of the bad situation, normally Trish would start talking by now. But she has been strangely absent.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Jessica feels unsure about the situation, going over the events to figure out what she did wrong. But her mind is still a fuzzy from the alcohol.

“What no! Jess, you did everything right! I mean, I am the one who messed up. You could have had a nice night and I messed it up by being a bitch.”

Jessica forcefully grabs Trish by the shoulders.

“Hey, stop that. You are not a bitch, you did nothing wrong tonight, I had an nice night, but really, hitting Chad in the face was the highlight. Please tell me what is going on.”

 Jessica looks pleadingly into Trish’s eyes, they are hazy and Trish keeps avoiding her eyes.

“Please.”

And suddenly Trish is sobbing and burying her face into Jessica’s neck and Jessica awkwardly strokes her hair and backs and makes shushing sounds.

“Hey, are you in trouble? Do I need to beat someone up for you. Is your mom being an asshole again?”

Trish calms down a bit and slowly moves her head away from her neck, but she is still not looking Jessica in the eye.

“You are so good to me.”

Jessica moves her hands towards Trish’s face and wipes away the tears with her thumbs.

“Of course I am good to you. I fucking love you. You are scaring me here. I don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on, and I don’t know how to help. I want to help Trish. Just tell me and I will help. No matter what.”

Trish finally looks her in the eye and then she feels Trish’s lips on hers. Before Jessica can even think about kissing back, Trish has moved her back and Jessica can see the trembling of her hand. Trish opens her mouth, probably to apologize but really Jessica feels amazing. And with all the tenderness she still possesses she cradles Trish’s face and kisses her back.

She doesn’t know how long they are kissing each other and Jessica has managed to get them in an alley. Trish is pushed up against the stones and they just keep kissing. Jessica slowly moves her head away from Trish, Trish lets out a disappointed sound. Jessica laughs softly.

Their breath is labored and Trish’s pupils are dilated and Jessica feels proud of herself. Trish looks out of control, Trish is letting herself be out of control around her and Jessica feels privileged.

“I wanted to do that for so long.”

Jessica can’t help but smile at those words, they feel good. They feel warm and Jessica feels even more loved.

“Same here. We need to improve our communication skills.”

“O shut up.”

Trish’s laugh sounds amazing,  so different from the Patsy laugh she has been hearing the whole night. It’s better than any other sound she can make. Jessica loves her, loves her when she is happy. Loves her because she lets herself be happy with her.

They calm down a bit, giggling a bit and Trish fixes her rumpled clothes while Jessica just moves her hand through her hair.

“We need to get home.”

Trish nods at that and Jessica hates that Trish’s shoulders tense, just a bit. Jessica slowly grabs Trish’s hand and laces their fingers together. She swings their hands together and Trish brings their laced hands to her mouth and presses a kiss to Jessica’s hand. It’s such a tender moment, Jessica wishes she didn’t have to go back to the house, wishes they could just leave. Buy an apartment together and keep Trish safe. Safe from her mother and all the assholes in the world. She knows she can’t, but she wishes she could.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this 3 hours ago. right now it's 2:18 AM. I just want to post this and sleep. if you want to find me on tumblr, it's same as the name I am using here.


End file.
